


Critical

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M, Gen, Tok'ra (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: When Martouf's zatarc programming activated, Sam did not zat him, but instead jumped him and tried to wrestle the weapon from him. Unfortunately the guards shot them both, and now they are near death and in stasis. How will the rest of SG-1 save them?





	Critical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tok'ra Kree! Round 10 
> 
> Prompt: 057. SG-1, Samantha Carter, Martouf|Lantash, rest of SG-1, instead of zatting Martouf, Sam jumps him and tries to wrestle the zatarc-weapon from him. She and Martouf/Lantash ends up shot by the guards and are all in critical condition/near death. The Tok'ra put them in stasis and the rest of SG-1 must find a way to save them. Sarcophagus? Asgard? Do they steal the bodies and put them in a sarcophagus? 
> 
> Minor Sam/Martouf/Lantash

"Damn it! You can't just leave them in stasis like that," Jack exclaims angrily.

" **What would you have us do? Your guards filled them with bullets, which we have removed, but they are too badly injured to be saved, even with the help of our healing devices. Martouf and Lantash may have a small chance, but Major Carter does not,"** Ren'al says.

"Uh, what about a sarcophagus?" Daniel suggests.

" **The Tok'ra do not use them, as you well know,"** Ren'al says.

" **Nor do we have access to one, even if we were to make an exception in this case,"** Anise adds, reconciliatory.

"Then find one!" Jack exclaimed and left the room.

* * *

"We've got to find a way to fix Carter," Jack insists.

"I understand, Colonel, but I don't know how to do that right now. I know how it is to lose one of your men, but we may have to accept that she is beyond our help," Hammond says.

"I don't accept that!" Jack says hotly. "Never!"

"How long will the Tok'ra allow them to remain in stasis?" Teal'c asks.

"They would have removed them already, at least Sam, if Jacob hadn't argues against it," Daniel says. "I talked to him after Jack had... left. Jacob says that he can probably make them keep Martouf there for several months, since he has a chance of being healed. Sam on the other hand... well, she really is very badly injured, and even if she was made a host - which Jacob promised they wouldn't do against her will - the symbiote wouldn't be able to save her. Jacob thought it was a question of days before the Tok'ra removed her from stasis and let her die."

"Yeah, that is _not_ happening," Jack says.

"She must be placed in a sarcophagus, then," Teal'c says.

"Or maybe we can get the Asgard to help? They should have the tech," Jack says. "They owe us."

Hammonds nods. "You have permission to try and contact the Asgard."

* * *

Jack swears as he steps out from the Stargate and walks down the ramp at Stargate Command.

"I take it that it did not go well?" Hammond asks.

"You could say that!" Jack grumbles. "Sorry, sir. I'm just so _pissed_ at those little grey aliens."

"Thor was unavailable due to their war against the Replicators," Teal'c explains.

"We talked to some from the Asgard High Council and they refused to interfere," Daniel adds.

"We saved their little grey asses, and all they did was say that they were 'most grateful' - but did they want to _do_ anything to show that gratitude?" He shakes his head, disgusted. "You can't trust anyone but yourself."

Hammond nods. "I see. It is unfortunate."

"So this is it?" Daniel asks, looking devastated. "Please don't say we're giving up on Sam!"

"I wish there was another way, Doctor Jackson, but it doesn't look that way," Hammonds says.

"A sarcophagus. We'll find one and use it to heal Carter," Jack insists.

"How are we going to do that? The Goa'uld won't just lend us one," Daniel says, morosely.

"Daniel Jackson is correct. Goa'uld sarcophagi are very well protected," Teal'c tells them.

"We're not asking them," Jack says. "I'm sure there must be somewhere we can find one."

"The Tok'ra also won't let us take Sam and Martouf. You know how they look on using sarcophagi," Daniel reminds them.

"Then we're also not asking them!" Jack says, grimly. "We're just grabbing Carter."

"I can't let you do anything to antagonize our allies," Hammond warns. "I'm sorry."

"I'll talk to Jacob. They shouldn't care about us putting _Sam_ in a sarcophagus," Daniel argues.

* * *

"Jacob doesn't think the Tok'ra will let us take Sam either, because of her part-Tok'ra position," Daniel says. "And Jacob doesn't believe we'll be able to get hold of a sarcophagus and keep it safe from enemies for long enough to heal Sam. Selmak estimates it's going to take most of 24 hours, given how injured she is."

"Then we grab her anyway - when we have our hands on a sarcophagus. I realize we're going against Hammond's wishes, but it's Carter. Still, it's your choice," Jack says.

"I'm with you. Of course!" Daniel says. "Besides, I can't be court martialed."

"Nor can I. Not that it would matter. I will rescue my team mate, regardless of the consequences," Teal'c says.

"Okay, then we're agreed. Now we just need a plan - and to find somewhere we can get access to a sarcophagus," Jack says.


End file.
